tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Set Friendship in Motion
Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) is a song from the twenty-first season. It was uploaded on the official Facebook page on 3rd July 2017 and on the official YouTube channel on 13th July 2017. Lyrics :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :You can stay on the tracks :And stand still all day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your way :Talk to people you meet :And learn something that's new :Make friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: Let's give it try, come on! :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :And then you'll see :True friends will be :There for you :Thomas: 'Cos that's what friends do, yeah! :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: Let's give it try, come on! :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Thomas: Come on! :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Let's sing it again :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Come set friendship in motion :WITH ME! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Yong Bao * Shane * Gina * Raul * Lexi * Theo * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Ivan * The Great Railway Show Diesels * Hugo * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Jerome * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Max * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge Footage * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Henry Spots Trouble * Toad and the Whale * Very Important Sheep * Salty All At Sea * Helping Hiro * Best Engine Ever * Reds vs. Blues * Rocky Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * Love Me Tender * The Christmas Coffeepot * Over the Hill * The Missing Breakdown Train * Skiff and the Mermaid * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Mucking About * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * Tit for Tat * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Shane of Australia Footage from the twenty-first season is also used. It is currently unknown which episodes they are from. Trivia * Before and after the chorus is sung the first time, as well as at the end of the song, part of the Classic Theme can be heard. Music Video File:Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) Karaoke Thomas & Friends External links * https://www.facebook.com/ThomasandFriendsUS/videos/vb.160515869555/10155448684414556/?type=2&theater Category:Songs Category:Future Releases